Try Honesty (1)
'Main Plot' Holly J. is asked by Declan if she wants to on a road trip to Yale University, but she is unable to go because she is busy with school work and she can't pay for the last minute airfare. While in math class Fiona asks Holly J. if she wants to go shopping after school, but can't because she has a job interview. Holly J. later decides to go shopping with Fiona after the interview and uses her emergency credit card. When they arrive at Fiona's condo, Holly J. uses her laptop to e-mail Declan. Upon seeing that he is not online, she goes to his profile and sees pictures of him with a girl named Tinsley and begins to get suspicious. Later she e-mails Declan to tell him that she decided to go on the road trip with him. While looking at flights online, Declan calls her and he tells her that may not be such a good idea for her to come and that she shouldn't waste the money. He then hangs up and goes off with Tinsley to fencing practice. Shocked she closes and laptop and says he's cheating on her. Later Holly J. tells her mom about Declan cheating on her and that she isn't sure she wants to go to Yale anymore. Her mom comforts her and tells her that she's should go to Yale but for her education, not to live out her fairy tale fantasy. That night she calls Declan only to get his voice mail. She decides to leave him a voice mail telling him how she feels and that she can't handle their long distance relationship and breaks up with him. The next day, when she is supposed to meet up with Fiona at The Dot before school, she arrives to find Declan there to surprise her. 'Subplot' Eli arrives to school looking for a parking spot and sees Fitz and his friends in a empty one. He asks what's wrong with him and Fitz rips off a piece of Eli's car. Eli gets out and tells him to give it back to him. Fitz then throws it behind him and Eli tells him to go pick it up. Fitz refuses and asks Adam what he's looking at and he says he's trying to figure that out. Fitz and his friends go, leaving Eli mad. Later Fitz slams Adam into the locker and asks him if he's figured out what he's looking at yet. Adam says he still can't identify the smell and Fitz prepares to punch him, but Eli intervenes taunting him about the way he looks and smells. The fight is broken up and Eli tells both Adam and Clare that he refuses to be the victim to Fitz's bullying, but Clare thinks he should just ignore him. The next day Eli meets up with Clare and he says that ignoring Fitz would be unsatisfying, but Clare says there's no pointing getting violent. He says that's a matter of opinion and Clare says that he can do what he wants, and that he doesn't need to impress her. Eli asks her what makes her think he's trying to impress her and she just smiles at him. He then says that he'll try to smooth thing over and Clare, pleased, says that she know that he's smart. Fitz then interrupts them and Eli makes a snarky remark. Fitz then says that he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and Eli offers a truce if Fitz will only apologize for damaging his car. Fitz begins to apologize but then knees Eli in his personal area. Eli falls to the ground and Clare tries to help him. Fitz says he "apologized" and leaves. Eli asks Clare if it's still a good idea to not to punch him but Clare says it will only make things worse. Later at The Dot, Eli tells Adam what happens and that he wants revenge. Eli then walks over to Fitz and offers up a deal-if Fitz and his friends leave Eli and his friends alone, he'll make him a fake ID-and Fitz accepts. Adam says that he thought that taking Fitz down would be more awesome, but Eli tells him that he has a plan. The next day, in the Media Immersions room Adam helps Eli look at pictures of wanted criminals to see who looks mostly like Fitz. Adam is at first reluctant, but Eli tells him it's time he learned his lesson 'Third Plot' Dave, Wesley, and Connor want to find girlfriends but Dave is less enthusiastic since what happened with Alli. Wesley convinces Connor to sign up for Band Slam auditions but Connor doesn't think Dave will go for it. Sav then comes up and tells them that girls fall for guys that are in a band. Later Wesley and Connor convince Dave to join and he accepts. They start rehearsing with Wesley playing the flute, Connor DJ-ing on the computer, and Dave on vocals. They begin and things are off to a good start until they hear Dave sing and learn he's tone deaf. Featured Music *Sammy Decter (This Is Your Life) - Eve and the Ocean (Heard when Holly J has her dream about Declan and wakes up.) *Flow - Emma Lee (Heard when Holly J breaks up with Declan over the phone.) *Myself - Bryan Estepa (Heard in Eli's car when he drives into the parking lot.) *Next To Me - Civil Twilight (Heard when Holly J emails Declan telling him she's coming to New York.)﻿ Links: Watch Try Honesty (1) Memorable Quotes *Eli-(To Fitz) "Whoa, tell me something, what were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no seriously. Were there auditions for 'Planet of the Apes' remake that I didn't hear about?" *Clare-"I just don't see the point of getting caught up in a cycle of violence." Eli-"Turn the other cheek, right?" Clare-"Worked for Jesus." Eli-"Really? That's a matter of opinion." *Eli-"You broke my car. Just apologize and we can both go back to ignoring each other's existence." Fitz-"Sure, no problem. I'm sorry...about your nards." Eli-"About my what- Oof!" Fitz-"I apologized." *Eli-(About Fitz) "I tried to talk to him, it got personal...as in my personal area." Adam-"Your locker?...Help me out here." Eli-"The guy kneed me...low blow." Adam-"Ohh man, I-I hate it when that happens...hurts so bad. *Dave-"You compliment hamsters?" Wesley-"They're very cute." *Fitz-"What the hell are you looking at?" Adam-"Trying to figure that out." *Adam-"That's it? I thought taking Fitz down would be more...you know, awesome." Eli-"Trust me. I've got a plan." *Clare-"What can I do?" Eli-"Don't touch anything! Still think I shouldn't punch him?" Clare-"I think it'd only make things worse." *Eli-"Hey Clare. So i've considered your 'ignore the bully' theory' and it's just so unsatisfying. Not like say, I don't know, a punch in the face." *Eli-"Wow, your really good at this." Adam-"No, I'm not." *Clare-"I thought that violence wasn't your style, or are the rumors true?" Eli-"What are these supposed rumors?" Clare-"I don't know, people say you're obsessed with death, which might have something to do with the hearse." Eli-"Well people can say what they want. My style is not letting jerks get away with...being jerks." *Clare-"Do what you want, but you don't have to impress me, okay?" Eli-"Hey. Who says I'm trying to impress you? Fine I'll call off the dogs, smooth things over." Clare-"I knew you were smart." *Eli: "Yeah.. You destory my car over a parking spot?" Fitz: "You want a tissue?" *Fitz: Eee-liii. Eli: Two syllables. Good, Good for you. Gallery Degrassi-episode-eleven-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-eleven-05.jpg Degrassi-episode-eleven-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-eleven-01.jpg 0012.jpg 0022.jpg LOLNHDWKVJ.jpg Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Episodes Category:Bullying Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Category:Relationship Issues Category:Band Category:Fights Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Characters